gmmcfandomcom-20200216-history
The Four 'rents
I talked to all four of my 'rents today. Mommy, Daddy, Mom and Dad. In writing that, I just realised that is how I look at the four of them in a unique 'renting role. Elizabeth is mommy. Clarence is dad. Barbara is mom and Pags is daddy (I hear Isanya's voice saying daddy as I say that one to myself.) I shared with Mom and Daddy that I always felt bounced around as a child and that I feel that the circumstances of my upbringing brought me to this place spiritually. I'm going to Labuga, Guatemala in July. I intend to make arrangements and save starting NOW. Not only are my Garifuna ancestors in Labuga but my Mayan ones are there too. I started my day with getting some food from Blessed Sacrament. Then I came home. I chanted, prayed and meditated for about an hour. Then I took a shower and finished the Financial Abundance Ritual I started last night by pouring the remainder of the Holy Water I had left on my "buried treasure" :) So since I was out of holy water, I went to the Church at Figoeroa and Adams in order to refill my supply. Since I was on that side of town, that's when I decided to stop by the 'rents and grub on some hudutu. I stayed at mom and daddy's house for a few hours then shared with them my reasons for wanting to go to Labuga and they both support me in that 100%. I then went to get the Holy Water, prayed in the Sanctuary of the Church and then meditated on the grounds near a beautiful tree for about an hour then came home and called mommy and dad. It is mommy's birthday today and I was just thinking of her too... I remember a time when I was around 12 or 13 years old and she asked me a question that I have been striving to answer all my life: what is my purpose of life? I've been on a quest to answer that ever since she asked it so I shared with her that she has been and continues to be a huge influence on me. I sung her a happy birthday song, spoke to my sister Mara, and then dad. All in all a good day. I have not watched television all week so now I think I'll dissolve into the programs I have recorded (namely Gossip Girl! :)) Spirit no longer moves me to write, thus I listen and so it is. Whatever inspires the mind is of the perfume of my Beloved, Whatever fires the heart is a ray from my Friend. - Jalal-ud-Din Rumi (Translated by Andrew Harvey "You ask me what the human soul is? No human science can ever fathom what the soul is in its depth. What the soul is in its ground, no one knows. But this we do know: The soul is where God works compassion." -Meister Eckhart "You ask me what the human soul is? No human science can ever fathom what the soul is in its depth. What the soul is in its ground, no one knows. But this we do know: The soul is where God works compassion." -Matthew Fox "There is a conflict between spirit and matter. Matter absorbs the spirit in order to exist, and the spirit assimilates matter, for its own property. The whole of manifestation may thus be regarded as a continual conflict between spirit and matter, the spirit developing into matter on the one hand and assimilating matter on the other: the former being called activity and the latter silence, or construction and destruction, or life and death." -Pir-o-Murshid Inayat Khan